Code Lyoko  Secret Files
by JeremyX
Summary: This is a trilogy of diary entries that Jeremy wrote before the fall of XANA, which cover some of the events in my stories. There is a lot of action, humor, and a little mystery in a past moment in Jeremy's life that he never even remembered! Please R&R!
1. File 1: A Little Problem

Hey, guuuuuuys! Sorry about the long stasis, but I'm back with all new stories! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2012 MoonScoop/France 3

This is a fan-based work of fiction. I make no profit from this beyond my joy at expressing my imagination.

* * *

><p>Code Lyoko Secret Files #1 – A Little Problem<p>

Diary of Jeremy Belpois, Kadic High 8th Grade student – September 14, 2006

I don't get much sleep when I'm helping my friends fight off the forces of XANA, but tonight was eerily tranquil, which suited me just fine. In fact, I slept so soundly that I was not awakened by the normally very loud sound of my computer's Lyoko Tower Scan rapidly beeping to warn me that a tower had been activated by XANA. I also never even noticed the strange gases that entered my room through the ventilation shafts, courtesy of the activated tower. If I had known then, I would have dashed out of my room the second I had a chance to think. But, then again, as the saying goes, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

I awoke to the sunlight piercing though the window on this cool September day, and I noticed two things at once: one was that my bed sheets were feeling heavier than they normally do, and that I was wearing my daytime clothes. Just then, it struck me like a thunderclap that my ceiling was higher than I remembered, and my pillow was higher than it was last night.

_Do I dare I look around my room?_ I thought to myself. At first, I slowly turned my head, and then I whipped it around and saw a most disturbing sight. It was my room, there was no doubt about that, but everything in the room, and even the room itself, had suddenly become much bigger than they were last night, which meant only one thing.

"Okay," I said to myself, "the first thing you do is don't panic. Whatever you do, Jeremy, don't start…oh, who the heck am I kidding?"

I then proceeded to run in a frantic circular motion across the sea of polyester and wool that was once my bed, throwing my arms up in a frenzy, screaming at the top of my now-tiny lungs:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido?"

As soon as it started, my panic subsided, and I heard a beeping noise from my computer, so I got up on my bed to a spot where I could see my screen, and it showed a tower activated in the Forest Sector.

"And thus," I said bitterly, "the source of my misfortune has revealed itself."

Fortunately, my cell phone was on my nightstand, so, with little difficulty, I jumped onto it and noticed that my phone, also fortunately, was slightly smaller than me, so I sent a text message to the one I knew would respond the fastest: my girlfriend Aelita.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

"Hey, has anybody seen Einstein today?" Odd asked the others joined with him at the cafeteria table for breakfast.

"No, not me," his dorm mate, Ulrich answered.

"I know he's working hard to help us fight XANA," Yumi commented, "but it's not like him to skip breakfast."

"I know," Aelita added. "He always goes on about breakfast's importance as the first meal of the–"

The sentence was cut short by the vibrating noise of Aelita's cell phone. "Oh, maybe it's him," she said. She then looked at the message, and her yes widened as she said the message aloud for the others to hear:

"It's Jeremy, and he says, 'Come to my room at once. Make sure no one follows you, and lock the door behind you. We have a LITTLE problem.' He wrote 'little' in all capital letters, so it really must be big."

They all nodded, and got up, returned their trays, disposed of their garbage, and left for my dorm room. No sooner had they turned the knob than they hear me, much quieter than they expected, saying,

"Guys? Is that you? Please shut and lock the door."

Yumi did at once, and they turned, but didn't see me yet. With difficulty, before their arrival, I managed to climb up onto my desk next to the computer.

"Jeremy? Where are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Look on the desk, next to the computer." I called back, with a tone of heaviness.

They all blinked, and slowly walked over to the desk, and within three seconds, noticed me, standing on the desk, in front of the screen, now 10 centimeters tall, which would be about four inches for you Americans. I could tell Aelita gave a small gasp.

"What's new with you guys?" I asked, sarcastically.

The others couldn't speak. Aelita was the first to express her shock.

"Jeremy!" she shrieked, rushing over. Before I knew it, she had lifted me off of the desk and was now holding me in her hands, and looking at me with the most worried expression I had ever seen her wear. "Are you all right? What happened to you?"

"I was perfectly normal until I woke up," I yelped, quite shaken, "There is a perfectly explainable, XANA-involved reason for this, and would you please warn me next time before you do that!"

"Oh," Aelita blushed as she set me back down on the desk. "Sorry."

"It's…all right," I cleared my throat. "That was…perfectly normal."

Odd snickered. "Dude, are you blushing?"

"I am not," I said, turning around almost immediately. I quickly turned my head to the screen, which showed the tower scanner, and secure videos of my room from last night, from two different angles.

"I recently installed security cameras in my room for an event like this, one on my computer, and one over the door. As you can see, XANA activated the tower at midnight last night, and soon after this happened, this gas leaked into my room."

The videos showed a large black cloud covering the camera's vision, and when it cleared, I was nowhere to be seen within the camera's range.

"Since I am incapable of operating the supercomputer in my…current state, Aelita will have to take two of you guys to the factory with her."

"What about the other one of us?" Odd asked.

"Well, someone has to make sure nothing bad happens to Jeremy, right?" Aelita answered irritably.

"Well, if one of us has to stay behind to help Jeremy, then I'll volunteer." Ulrich spoke up.

"But Ulrich," Yumi protested, "you're our strongest fighter. We need you."

"Right now, he needs me more," Ulrich motioned to me. "Besides, if you run into William, he might hold back if I'm not there."

"Good idea," Odd commented.

"All right," Aelita decided. "Yumi, Odd, and I will go and you'll stay here with Jeremy until we've deactivated the tower. When all's done, a Return to the Past should get him back to normal."

Once they all turned to leave, Aelita faced me again and said,

"Please don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Aelita," I assured her. "I've been through worse, trust me."

She smiled, and turning to Ulrich and nodding, she left with the others. This left me with just me, myself, and Ulrich, who sat down on the bed. I had never felt more terrible.

"Of all the tricks he's pulled," I growled, "when I get my hands on him, not even Franz Hopper will recognize him when I get done with him!"

"Well," Ulrich put in half heartedly, "at least it can't get any worse, right?"

As if to exemplify Murphy's Law, a voice said,

"Mr. Belpois? Are you here?"

With horror, I realized it was Principal Delmas' voice. Ulrich looked at me in a panic, and I nodded. He jumped into action, lightly grasping me between his index finger and his thumb, and placed me in his jacket's front pocket, shutting and buttoning the flap behind me.

Soon after, I heard Mr. Delmas saying,

"Ah, Mr. Stern. Are you looking for Mr. Belpois too?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied hesitantly, "I didn't see him at breakfast, so I went looking for him. I found his phone, but he's not here."

"Perhaps he's just in the bathroom or something," Mr. Delmas replied. "Tell him I want to speak with him before the end-term exams next Spring. I noticed his grades were steadily declining, which isn't very like him. Yolanda also told me his health has been getting steadily worse as well, so just give him a heads up, all right?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

With that, I heard him leave as Ulrich took off his jacket and peered through the now-open flap. "That was close, huh?"

"Too close, if you ask me," I responded, clutching my chest. "One more incident like that, and I may experience my first heart attack."

"Well at least it's over," he added, too late for me to tell him not to jinx it.

As soon as he said that, I felt a huge shaking, and Ulrich noticed Herve Pishón and Nicolas Poliakoff snatch his jacket and make off with it, with me still inside of it!

"Catch us if you can!" Nicolas hollered as he and his partner dashed away.

"Oh, I'll do more than that, you punks!" Ulrich yelled back as he gave chase.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

Aelita, Odd and Yumi soon materialized, or should I say virtualized, on the forest sector after the 3-minute auto-virtualization program was launched. Eerily enough, they were facing the activated tower.

"That was easy!" Odd shouted enthusiastically as he approached the tower, but Yumi held out her arm to stop him.

"It's too easy," she said.

As if on command, seven Hornets, a Tarantula, two Crabs, and a Megatank appeared in front of the tower. Leading the charge was none other than our old friend turned foe, William Dunbar, riding on a Manta, per usual.

"ATTACK!" he called out in his creepy monotone voice that came from him being possessed by XANA. The monsters charged, but Yumi and Aelita took care of the Tarantula, while Odd took out all but one Hornet.

"William, you traitor!" Yumi yelled at the boy that she once called friend. Enraged, William took one swipe of his massive sword and a massive slash of energy instantly de-virtualized Yumi. As she fell out of the scanner, she pounded her fist on the floor.

"Damn it," she moaned.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

"Just a reminder, why are we stealing Ulrich's jacket?" Nicolas asked.

"How should I know?" Herve answered angrily. "Sissi asked for it, so we'll get it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ulrich yelled back, while running to reclaim his jacket, which I held onto for dear life. Luckily, the dweeb duo didn't look where they were going and ran into Jim.

"Pishón, Poliakoff, what are you doing with Stern's jacket?" he barked.

"Uh, nothing," Nicolas shuffled away, but Jim didn't buy it.

"Don't think you lunkheads can fool me," he retorted, "I know a plot from your little boss when I see it. Now give it."

With that, he snatched it up, fortunately without opening any pockets including mine, and gave it back to Ulrich, who just caught up with them. After a stern look from Jim, the two darted away in opposite directions, while Ulrich put his jacket back on and, far enough away from Jim, opened up the flap on the front pocket.

"You all right in there, Jeremy?" he asked me.

"Shaken, but not stirred," I replied, still shaking.

But soon it became very clear to me that I would not find peace in this state of being, for just then, out of nowhere, a large hawk swooped out of the blue, attacked Ulrich, and made its escape. Only when he took a look around him did he realize what happened: the hawk had abducted me, and we were now flying higher into the sky! To make matters worse, I noticed an all too familiar marking in its eyes: The eye of Lyoko, which meant that this bird was controlled by XANA. I knew what that meant: As soon as it got high enough, I would be sent plummeting to my death, whether Ulrich caught me or not!

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

After Yumi reentered the computer room, she used the headset to communicate with the others still fighting on Lyoko.

"Can you hear me?" Yumi asked.

"Loud and clear," Odd's voice rang out on the speaker. "You mind loading me up with more arrows? I just ran out!"

"Luckily, I know a program that Jeremy gave me before we left," Yumi replied as she made a few simple keystrokes, and gave Odd his extra ammunition, and gave Aelita little something extra. "Aelita, fire an energy field between the two Megatanks!"

Back on Lyoko, Aelita did as she heard, and when she did, a huge blast ripped off the Megatanks' armor before it destroyed them both immediately after. William growled and flew off, not interested in the fight anymore.

"That was cool!" Odd shouted. "Was that one time only, or can you do it again?"

"No time to find out!" Aelita said, running for the tower. "First we save Jeremy, then ask questions later!"

Soon enough, she fazed though the tower, and ascended to the control platform. Then, she placed her hand on the screen, and the screen read:

AELITA

CODE: LYOKO

With that, the tower was deactivated, and XANA's control over the hawk was broken. Unfortunately, the hawk's talons flew open, and I could do nothing but scream my head off, figuratively speaking, as I fell 305 meters - or 100 feet - to the ground below! Do you know how your life seems to flash before your eyes when you feel like you're about to die? Well, it was like that. I could see my ninth birthday party, my first day of preschool, and finally, a sight of me in a hospital as a baby, with a pair of warm eyes looking at me, but I knew those weren't my mom's or dad's. What was more is that this person had bright pink hair. There was something oddly familiar about this face, but a sea of white soon swallowed that vision as the Return to the Past was initiated, and I was saved.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

Aelita knocked on my door.

"It's all right," I said, "I'm back to normal. You can come in."

She entered and smiled. "That's good to know."

As I saw her, I remembered my vision.

"Aelita," I started, "when that hawk dropped me, I saw something from my past. Something that I thought was very…interesting."

"What was that?" she asked.

"I saw myself in a hospital bassinet as a baby, and I noticed my parents faces, but I noticed another face more than the others."

"Who?"

"I don't know," I said, "but if it's a memory of mine, then there must be a story behind it. But for now, let's get some breakfast."

And with that, we walked together to the cafeteria to join the others.

"Seriously, though," Odd asked me, "can Aelita do that super blast thing again?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused, before blurting, "Oh, that. Yeah, but only once per entry."

Soon after I said that, Ms. Hertz came up to me and said,

"Good morning, Jeremy. I hope you'll be attending my new animal science class. It starts this Wednesday."

"What's your first lesson?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The carrying capability of the noble European hawk," she said, with her head held high.

I fainted on the spot.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh, let's just say he's had his…experiences with birds." Ulrich grinned.

Everyone else burst into a fit of laughter, much to my semi-conscious annoyance.


	2. File 2: XANA Tricks and Dosen't Treat

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2012 MoonScoop/France 3

This is a fan-based work of fiction. I make no profit from this beyond my joy at expressing my imagination.

* * *

><p>Code Lyoko Secret Files #2 – XANA Tricks and Doesn't Treat<p>

Diary of Jeremy Belpois, Kadic High 8th Grade student – October 30, 2006

Halloween is that one time of year when we welcome the freaky and the creepy to come out and play, and Kadic Jr. High was no exception. Yesterday, Principal Delmas announced that there would be a movie night the night before Halloween and a costume party after, where you would dress up as one of the characters from the movie you would be watching. Odd said he was going to be _Godzilla_, since he was seeing _Godzilla vs. Mothra_. It didn't really surprise me. Ulrich said that he and Yumi would be Mina Harker and Abraham Van Helsing from _Dracula_. I wasn't interested in fantasy productions, but Aelita said it would be fun, so we decided to go to a double feature (and if you say anything about my relationship with Aelita, you'll find yourself rubbing a very uncomfortable place that my foot will make contact with). She told me that she going to be Phineas Fogg's assistant from Jules Verne's _Around the World in 80 Days_, and I chose to be the Thing from the _Fantastic 4_. I didn't watch them for the plots, but because I heard that there were good special effects used in the sets.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

At nine in the evening, the party began. All the students came in costume; even the teachers couldn't resist a little amusement.

"So were they scary enough for you?" Odd asked us in his crudely made dino suit.

"Oh, _we_ were just fine," Yumi chided, "but _you_ probably acted like a scared little baby."

Odd reddened at this. "Well maybe it was less scary because you were on a movie date instead of a monster movie madness, you lovey-doves," he added mockingly.

"Jealous much?" I asked jokingly, at which we all cracked up.

A minute later, Tamiya, the 11-year-old photographer for the school newspaper, came up, in a witch costume, with her camera and said,

"A picture for the front page of the Halloween special?"

"Sure," Aelita said.

The flash was much more intense than I anticipated, and we all shouted like we'd been electrocuted and rubbed our eyes. I thought I was imagining things when I noticed the light bulb flickering before the flash went off, but I could've sworn I saw the camera itself flicker and fade.

"That's weird," Tamiya stated. "It never did that before."

Then, I clutched my stomach.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I don't fell good all of a sudden. Must've been a flash-induced cramp or something. No offense, Tamiya."

Just then, Aelita clenched her throat and Odd was scratching himself all over, but Ulrich and Yumi didn't act different at all.

Is it just me,

I thought, _or is something weird going on here?_

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my hand. I took off my large foam fists, and noticed a small indent on my palm, which made my eyes widen: the eye of Lyoko.

"Sorry, guys," I stated, "But I gotta go. I think I'm gonna puke."

"I'm going too," Odd added. "Maybe Yolanda has some itch cream or something."

"And maybe she has some lozenges," Aelita put in, but her voice was a little scratchy.

So, we all darted in different directions, Odd and Aelita to the infirmary, and me to the bathroom. As soon as I busted through the door, I felt a trembling in every part of my body. I looked in the mirror, and gasped at what I saw. My skin was turning a deep shade of orange and looked like it was bulging and cracking. Soon after that, the transformation was complete, and what I looked at was a huge hulking rock-like beast in my clothes with ski glasses where my glasses were.

"Oh perfect," I said aloud, and to my surprise, it was in a lower pitch than my normal voice. "XANA's done it again, and this is just the lowest he's gone in a long time."

Then it occurred to me. _If this happened to me…_ I thought, _that means something worse could've happened to Aelita, or Odd!_

With that, I darted back to the auditorium, gladly not drawing any attention to my new form.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

"I'm worried about them," Ulrich said. "They've been gone a long time."

"That flash must have did something to them really bad," Yumi stated, "but the questions are what and how? That's just a normal camera, right?"

Ulrich shot up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Before Yumi could respond, a voice rang out,

"If you're thinking XANA is afoot, then you're reading my mind, chap."

Ulrich and Yumi turned around, and saw Aelita, still in her costume, but looking very tense.

"Was that you who said that?" Yumi asked, "Because I don't recall you having a British accent."

"Not normally," she replied, with the unmistakable accent, "but remember when that blooming flash happened, I said my throat felt scratchy."

"And it caused you to not only speak with that accent," Ulrich observed, "but to talk like a British person as well, which explains that new British speaking pattern."

"And now I have an inexplicable desire for buttered scones and tea," Aelita said. "This could pose a problem," However, just as she said this, I lumbered into view.

"Please! If you think you've got problems," I said indignantly, "then you don't even know the meaning of the word 'problem'!"

"Jeremy?" Aelita gasped. "What the devil happened to you?"

The same thing that happened to you," I responded. "Before I came back here, I checked the super scan on my computer, and XANA's on the move again. Fortunately, I didn't break the keys."

"Just a tick," Aelita jolted, "You, me and Odd all dressed up as different fictional characters, and XANA seems to have turned us into them, or at least made us look like them."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Oh, bugger," she muttered, "If you've become what you're wearing, then…what about Odd?"

I didn't answer, and there wasn't any need because Ulrich's cell phone rang.

"It's Odd. I'll put it on speaker," he said before answering. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Oh, seriously? 'What's up'? That's the last thing I want to hear!" a very angry Odd answered. We could hear lasers firing and explosions going off, so things didn't sound good. "Get to the factory ASAP! We've got trouble!"

With that, we nodded and charged off.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

"Bloody hell," Aelita said, stunned at what we were witnessing.

What we were witnessing was a dozen Kankerlats, and about five Bloks swarming the bridge to try and invade the city. The thing that kept them at bay, and the thing that Aelita had expressed such profanities about was Odd, but he had dark green scales where his skin would be, claws instead of nails, bright yellow eyes, a long tail, and to top it all off, he was now over 15 meters tall, which is about 50 feet if any Americans are reading this, which served as the reasons to make us gape all the more.

"Okay," I said after a while, "XANA's pulled some crazy stunts in the past, but I think he went a little too far this time, don't you think?"

"That's not funny, Jeremy!" Odd glared down at me. "You call _this_ a _little_ too far?"

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Odd," I shot back, "I'm being realistic! Now you can't get to Lyoko and I can't send them there!" I looked back at the others. "Yumi, you, Ulrich and Aelita will have to take care of the tower alone. It's in the Ice Sector, so it'll be well guarded."

"What about you and Odd, eh?" Aelita asked.

"We'll handle the monster situation," I answered. "You just focus on getting all this back to normal."

She nodded and headed off with Ulrich and Yumi. While they slid down the ropes, I looked first at the row of monsters, and then up at Odd.

"You ready for this?" I said, balling up my fists.

"Oh, I was born ready!" he said, eagerly.

With that said, we charged forward together.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

Following the auto-virtualization sequence, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita appeared on the frigid tundra of the Ice Sector, thankfully in their digital avatars.

"Thank goodness," Aelita commented, still with the accent.

Take a look," Ulrich said, pointing to the front. The tower was there, but it was on an island with absolutely no bridge or other way to get to it.

"Right, I'll see if I can make a new one," Aelita said, but before she started singing, which would activate her materialization abilities, a horde of Creepers and Crabs showed up out of nowhere and blasted at them without a moment's waste. Luckily, Aelita was faster and created a plasma shield to reflect the attacks back at the monsters.

"Let's see if that program of Jeremy's still works!" she shouted, charging up a plasma blast, which she fired at the monsters. The translucent pink sphere made contact with the first Creeper and the blast enlarged to destroy the other monsters, leaving only one Crab left, but Ulrich and Yumi made short work of it. However, their victory was short lived, as a Manta rose from the crevasse with William riding it.

"Aelita, you focus on making the bridge," Yumi shouted, "Ulrich and I will take care of William."

With that, the Manta flew down to confront the two rushing to meet it, and William jumped off its back and swung at Ulrich. Ulrich was faster, though, and countered with his Triangulate ability, and got a good hit on him. Yumi fired her fans, which turned into razor-sharp buzz saws as they flew towards William, but he dodged them before they hit. Aelita, meanwhile, had just finished with the bridge materialization and dashed across it. Fortunately for her, that power remained intact and unchanged. Furious that his barricade had failed, William called the Manta back and retreated without another word, leaving Yumi downhearted.

"It's all right, Yumi," Ulrich reassured her, "We'll get him back one day."

"Right," Yumi nodded.

"Let's hope Jeremy and Odd are good on their end," Ulrich said as Aelita rushed into the tower.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

Meanwhile, on our end, Odd kicked another Blok into the lake, while my fists made contact with another Tarantula.

"I gotta give you guys credit, Odd," I said, "This monster-mashing is harder than it looks."

"Well, it's about to get harder," Odd stated, pointing to a nearby playground on the edge of town, where a straggling Tarantula marched towards two little kids who were playing around in a sandbox.

"I'm on it!" I shouted, darting after the monster. The kids noticed it when it got within 2.75 meters, which would be 9 feet of them, and started to scream, but fortunately, I got there before it blasted them, and jumped on it, smashing its head off with a large nearby stick.

"Wow!" one of the boys said, "Thanks, Mr. The Thing, sir."

"Naw, that's not the Thing," the other boy scolded, "this guy's got hair, and he's wearing a shirt."

"You're right, I'm not him," I said, "but we're…friends. Now go on, before more come back, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" they both responded enthusiastically. As they left, I noticed their newly made sandcastle, which was pretty good for their age.

"Nice sandcastle," I said, but then I felt something tug in the back of my mind, and another vision swept me away.

I was three years old, and I was in that same spot as those kids, and I was making a sandcastle that looked just like that one. Just then, I saw someone come up to me, who my present self recognized as the person from my previous vision, the one from my birth.

"Hi there," she said.

"Hi," my three-year-old self said back.

She then observed my work. "Nice sandcastle."

"Thanks," I said back, scratching the back of my head. "I'm Jeremy. What's your name?"

But before she answered, a white-dressed man with dark shades came up to her and said,

"Sorry, honey, but it's time for us to go."

"Okay, daddy," she nodded. With that, she looked back to me and said, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon, and I'll tell you my name then!" and then left.

After they left, my dad came up to me and said,

"She looked nice, son. Did you catch her name?"

"No," I regretted, "but I won't forget her face, 'cause it's really pretty."

With that, the vision faded as quickly as it came, and when I looked around, the monsters that were left were falling down one by one, which meant that Aelita had deactivated the tower. I breathed a sigh of relief and soon after that, a huge white field enveloped the factory and became bigger as the Return to the Past was initiated.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

I caught up with Aelita at the vending machine in the gym. I was out of my costume, and so was she.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, hi, Jeremy," she said, looking up from her drink dispensing. I looked at her and realized something, something that I had to tell to Aelita.

"Remember back in September," I said after a while, "when I said that I saw a vision from my past?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I saw another one just today, while saving two kids at a playground from those monsters. I was three at that same playground, I was making a sandcastle, and someone came up to me and said hi, commenting me on my work. That person had the same face I saw in my previous vision, and it was a twelve-year-old girl that wore it. I never knew her name, but I always remembered her face, because I told my dad that she was really pretty."

"What's your point?" Aelita asked.

"I think…" I paused, "that the person from both my visions was you, Aelita."

Her eyes widened. "Me? How can that be? If I was, then I would remember meeting you before Lyoko, but I don't."

"Exactly, _you _don't remember_._" I repeated. "You barely remember anything from before XANA forced your father to shut down Lyoko, right?"

"Yeah…" she answered, distantly.

"Think about it," I said, "You're really nine years older than me, right? So what if we did meet before that whole incident happened?"

"I…don't know," she responded, still hazily.

"All I can say is that there may be more to this than we know," I stated, and then grinned. "Now, let's get back to the party before Odd gets into the food!"

With that, Aelita smiled and we dashed back to the gym for some well-earned relaxation.


	3. File 3: My Turn

Here it is, guys. My last secret file. Hope you enjoy, and please R&R.

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2012 MoonScoop/France 3

This is a fan-based work of fiction. I make no profit from this beyond my joy at expressing my imagination.

* * *

><p>Code Lyoko Secret Files #3 – My Turn<p>

Diary of Jeremy Belpois, Kadic High 8th Grade student – January 21, 2007

Needless to say, this was quite the predicament. It was bad enough XANA had once destroyed Lyoko and enslaved our classmate William to boot, but now it was near the end of the school year, and we hadn't even come close to breaking XANA's hold over him. Worse still, our parents and schoolteachers were catching on to our suspicious activity even faster, and if they found out, then we would be toast long before XANA achieved whatever goal he had in mind.

Of course, I'm the only one who knows otherwise about that last situation, but I can't tell that to the others or allow my parents or teachers to let the gang in on it. Besides, we're not half bad at this whole saving-the-world thing, if I do say so myself. But then again, that's coming from the guy who just gets them there and doesn't do anything else besides just figuratively hover over them and give them advice. I only went to Lyoko once, and it was unavoidable. Then again, I'm the only one who can get them there, so I'm not totally useless, but I'd still give anything to be who I once was and help them out in other ways somehow…

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

Odd moaned in relief as the bell rang at the end of Ms. Hertz' math class. As we all got our things and started to leave, she called out to the others and me.

"I noticed your grades have been steadily dropping as of late," she noted sharply, "I do hope you're actually studying and not doing anything foolish, right?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite of foolish, ma'am," I persuaded, "we're actually studying so much, that we just don't get enough sleep because we're concerned with what will await us once we get out of school."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about those things until they come," she sighed, "because worry leads to stress, and that only leads to sloppy performance in anything you do, no matter what. Good day to you all."

"Good day, Ms. Hertz," I said back, and we all turned to leave. While we were walking down the hall, Yumi looked at me.

"You may make good excuses now," she said, "but they'll figure it out sooner or later. Tell me what we'll do then, huh?"

"We'll do what Ms. Hertz said," I replied, "we'll tug that vine when it comes, but until then, we focus on first rescuing William, then taking down XANA for good."

"Easy for you to say," Yumi said irritably, "you don't even help fight on Lyoko because you're just too scared. You don't do anything except for sit in a chair, press a few keys, and then hope someone gives you a medal for saving the world."

"Hey! That's not fair, Yumi!" Aelita yelled. "Don't take out your family issues on Jeremy! It's not like he's done anything to deserve that!"

"Like you know anything about family issues," Yumi growled at her, "you don't even have a family except for a father who's stuck in a prison of his own making!"

"Yumi, what the hell's gotten into you?" Ulrich shouted, grabbing Yumi by the arm. "This isn't like you at all!"

Yumi looked at Ulrich for a long time, and then sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just that…my parents now think that you and this school is a bad influence on my education and are trying to pull me out and enroll me in another school across town."

"What?" Ulrich gasped. "You too?"

"Me too?" Yumi asked.

"My dad said the exact same thing when he called me yesterday," Ulrich said, "and here I thought we still had plenty of time to get this all back to normal, but now it looks like that's just a pipe dream."

"Not necessarily," I said, grinning slyly.

"What's with the creepy look, Einstein?" Odd asked me.

"Last night," I said, "I developed the basis of a program that could break XANA's control over William and destroy all of those Replikas."

"Cool!" Odd said. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Because it wasn't finished," I answered, "and I didn't want you getting any false hopes if it wouldn't work."

"When can we use it?" Yumi asked eagerly.

"Right at lunch tomorrow, if we're lucky," I replied, grinning.

Odd, however, looked like he would be sick. "We have to go without lunch? No way! That just ain't right!"

I chuckled. "We'll have lunch, silly. Do you really think I'd starve us all, even if it were for something like this?"

"Well…" Odd started, but then Ulrich grabbed his arm and dragged him along with the rest of us to the cafeteria for today's lunch.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

Rosa, the cafeteria lady, watched as the clock ticked noon, signifying the start of the lunch hour, and pulled her white latex gloves past her elbows to prepare for the onslaught of kids seeking lunch. To her surprise, the first ones in were the five of us. She then got ready for serving, when I noticed two black sparks running from the wires of the cooking machines, one to the pots, the other went up to the ceiling lights and then disappeared. I blinked for a second, and then proceeded to receive my lunch tray.

"Did you guys notice something strange about the ovens and stuff?" I asked.

"Not really," Odd replied, his mouth already full. Other students had entered by now.

"Sorry," I smirked, "I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

However, a few minutes after I had said this, the lights began to flicker, and the sky outside grew darker, but the light over us began to get brighter. Suddenly, as the other lights went out, the one over us broke its bulb, and a thin bolt of lightning shot out of the socket, catching us completely off guard, and struck Yumi's chair and coursed through her body for about five seconds before she dropped to the floor.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.

Then, just as we became aware of what happened, Odd shot up and clutched his head, his throat, and then his stomach, and two seconds later, he passed out right next to Yumi.

"Not Odd, too!" Aelita gasped.

I then touched his forehead with the tips of my index and middle fingers to check his pulse, and I took it back almost as quickly as I put them there.

"He's burning up!" I shouted. "And his pulse is quickening like crazy!"

Just then, my phone rumbled, and I looked at it to notice two devices: the Eye of Lyoko, and a black snake mark that made me jolt I astonishment. I knew three things at once. The first was that XANA was behind this whole event; and that we were almost helpless to stop him, the second was that XANA knew more about me than I thought or would have liked, and the third was that I knew what I had to do for my friends. There was a choice for me to make, and I was willing to accept it, no matter what it meant.

"Bad news, guys," I said, looking up, "XANA's back, and he's the one you can blame for what you've just witnessed."

"Why?" Ulrich asked angrily. "Why would he do this to Yumi and Odd?"

"He's determined to stop us from stopping him," Aelita said, "no matter what."

I looked at Ulrich. "You can take care of them, Ulrich. Aelita and I will head to Lyoko alone."

"But what about Aelita?" Ulrich asked, "She can't head for the tower by herself!"

I paused for a while, and then my eyes narrowed. "She's not going to go alone. I'm going to Lyoko with her."

"What?" Ulrich gasped. "But you can't fight as well as we can! And besides, you said you were never going to go back!"

"Well, I knew that problem would be fixed in no time," I said, "and thus, here we are. Besides, he called me out."

"XANA did?" Ulrich asked, but before I answered, I shouted out,

"Hey, somebody! I need some help here, now!"

Within seconds, Mr. Delmas and the whole school faculty was on the scene, and got Odd and Yumi to the school infirmary quickly and safely. Turns out, Odd got a rare food poisoning in his system which quickly infiltrates the body and causes stomach cramps and a humungous headache, and Yumi was obviously in shock after being struck by that bolt of lightning.

"I need you two," Mr. Delmas said, "to take this notice to the hospital down the street and ask for the prescription you see here."

Aelita and I nodded, and took this as our opportunity to escape to the factory for a much more effective treatment. We dashed to the forest near the school after we left the grounds, and fortunately no one was there to stop us. We unlocked our scooters and raced to the factory without a moment to lose. Once we got to the end of the tunnel, we climbed up the ladder, removed the manhole cover, jumped down the rope, and rode the elevator down to the computer room. Once we were in, I sat down in the chair, but didn't put on the headset as I looked at the Tower Scan.

"It's in Sector Five," I said, "now let's go."

With that, I started up the three-minute-auto-virtualization program and Aelita and I took the elevator down to the scanner room. I took a breath, and Aelita looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. "Sector Five is harder than all the other sectors, and not because of the monsters."

"When someone calls you out," I said, "you have to answer them. That's the way of a warrior."

_Besides_, I added to myself, _I have to know how he knew that thing about me, and that's not going to happen unless I experience this first hand._

With that, we stepped into the scanners together and the doors shut behind us before we were enveloped in light.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

Aelita was the first to appear in the digital maze of Sector Five, and I followed after. Luckily for me, and my self-esteem, I managed to rewrite my digital avatar in the same way I had rewritten the others' avatars. For those of you who don't know, my original avatar is embarrassing for me to comment about. My look was styled after the Black Mage from the original Final Fantasy, and I begrudgingly say that Ulrich was right in his saying I looked ridiculous. I mean, imagine it, me in a huge dark blue cloak, with a huge, floppy hat that almost covered my face, and no sort of weapon whatsoever but a stick. Well, it was really a rod, but you get the point. Those Megatanks ripped through me like tissue paper, mostly because I wasn't used to fighting on Lyoko, and also because I always tripped on my cloak whenever I tried to attack.

Now it was another story. I was now dressed in a navy blue skin-tight jumpsuit, with the Eye of Lyoko in a clip that held the ends of a long frayed black cape. I had silver colored body armor, and clips and holsters for several types of weapons on almost every square inch of my body. Think of it like a combination of Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII and Solid Snake from Metal Gear. I also noticed a gauntlet on my left arm that, when I opened it up, had a small keyboard with a screen that showed what the screen on the supercomputer in the factory lab showed. This was because it was synced with the supercomputer, which meant that I could work the machine from inside Lyoko itself.

"I disagree with Ulrich," Aelita said, observing my new form, "you don't look all that ridiculous."

"Not now," I admitted, "but I don't want to talk about what my first avatar looked like, thank you very much. Let's focus on finding that tower before XANA finds us."

Having said that, we charged forward out of the virtual elevator into the mayhem of the ever-altering realm of Carthage. We went on for a long time, and eerily did not encounter any of XANA's monsters. This could either mean that he was unaware of our intrusion in his former dwelling place, or that he was setting a trap. Unfortunately, if he wasn't aware of us here, then he couldn't be considered a real Artificial Intelligence.

Sure enough, we rounded another corner and were nearly scathed by twin beams of energy from two Creepers in an army of monsters that stood between us, and the Tower. Also leading the charge, no surprise, was William, sword drawn, and ready for action. I thought then, how I could win this fight without any experience fighting William. I then thought about Ulrich, and for no reason, I reached for my back, and felt two rods coming out of a pack on my back, and when I pulled them out, I ended up drawing out two long katana blades, similar to Ulrich's.

"Okay," I said, grinning, "That's pretty cool."

I then charged forward and slashed at two of the Creepers. Luckily, they weren't very fast to begin with, and they went down like nothing.

"Yes!" I shouted, excited. "That was awesome! I finally got one!"

"Great going, Jeremy," Aelita added, "but don't get cocky! There's more where they came from!"

"Right," I replied, dodging another blast.

It then occurred to me: if I had Ulrich's swords, do I have the other's powers here as well? I then sheathed the swords, and reaching into one of the holsters, pulled out two kunai, or ninja knives, that frilled out into weapons that looked a little like Yumi's fans. Grinning while twirling them on my index fingers, I hurled them at two Hornets, and it went through them like wet newspaper. The knife-razors flew back to me, and I locked them back in, eager to try another weapon. I imagined cocking my arm, like Odd would, and actually fired three laser arrows at a line of Bloks, and I couldn't have felt better. I then brought my hands together, and witnessed as Aelita fired an energy field at a Crab, and I saw myself doing the same, except the plasma sphere was blue instead of pink. I then fired it at the Crab, which exploded on contact. There was also a bracelet in the shape of the Eye of Lyoko on my right wrist, which looked like Aelita's and meant that I could fly too. Waving my hand over it, blue translucent wings sprouted from my back, which I used to fly high enough to blast a Megatank without getting in its firing range.

Just then, I noticed a very familiar rectangular holster on my right leg, and reached into it, just as William dashed towards Aelita, but was hit by a blast of energy that shot his right arm. Aelita turned and saw that the shot came from me, now back on the ground. More specifically, it came from a huge blaster that I held in my right hand. I guessed this was one of my personal weapons, which made me feel like I wasn't a total rip-off of the others.

"That was your only warning shot, William," I shouted. "Now back away from my girlfriend."

Aelita had never heard me call her that before, because I never did, but she didn't react to that. Instead, she pointed at me, saying,

"Look out! Behind you!"

I then wheeled around, and shot a Manta just before it shot me, but when I turned back, William kicked me in the stomach with tremendous force and sent me reeling into the wall. As I got up, I recalled my blaster and grabbed a different, longer rod from by backpack, and drew a sword as big as William's, but without the creepy vines. Also, it was longer and more mechanical looking, and it still had the Eye of Lyoko on the part of the blade near the hilt.

"Kinda like Cloud's sword," I said to myself. Gripping it tightly, I charged at William and slashed, but he quickly jumped out of the way, and counter-slashed at me. It was so strong it smacked me onto the ceiling, and sent me hurtling back down to the floor with a loud crash.

"Jeremy!" Aelita yelled in horror.

William stood over my body, grinning, and spoke in a voice like I never heard before,

"You should know when to stay out of things that you just can't possibly win." Without a doubt, I knew that was XANA speaking through William. "It was foolish of you to accept my challenge, boy."

"Foolish of you to think I would fall so quickly, XANA."

William growled in confusion, and then backed off as an eerie black aura surrounded my fallen body, much to his and Aelita's shock. Within seconds, I had changed greatly. My hair had stuck straight up and was crackling with lightning. My outfit and my sword turned black as I struggled to grasp it while getting back on my feet. Suddenly, I vanished, and as William was trying to figure out what had happened, he then clenched his chest and dropped his sword as I reappeared behind him, crouched on the floor with my sword behind my back.

"Too slow," I said in a voice that was lower pitched and sounded like other voices mingled together. After I had said that, William dropped on his knees and looked at me.

"How could you be this strong?" he asked, with a rasping voice. "Who…what are you?" William looked down and vanished in a plume of black smoke. As soon as I looked at Aelita, the changes that came over me vanished, and Aelita rushed over to me.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Just fine," I said, in my normal voice, but heavy with exhaustion. "We got rid of the monsters and William, so deactivate the tower, and I'll initiate a Return to the Past."

She nodded and headed into the tower. A minute later, the red aura surrounding the tower changed to white. A few seconds later, she exited the tower and looked at me.

"So, how do you get back to the supercomputer?" she asked.

"I don't have to," I said proudly, motioning to my gauntlet. I tapped a few keys and said out loud,

"Return to the Past now!"

With that, everything went white once again.

|  
>CODE LYOKO (O) SECRET FILES<br>/ | \

I sat down in my seat at our table once again, or for the first time today, however you choose to say it, and looked at the others.

"So?" Odd asked Aelita, "how did he do? Did he get his butt kicked again?"

"Nope," she said happily. "He beat all the monsters and William all by himself."

"What?" they all jumped in shock.

"How did you do _that_?" Yumi gasped.

"That," I grinned, "is my little secret."

My expression darkened as I spoke that word. _Secret._ _How long until they learn of how I did defeat William?_ I thought._ Not to mention my greatest secret yet?_ _And how did XANA know himself? Well, I guess only time will tell. Until then, we have to focus on freeing William and unplugging XANA for good. And with my new program, that will be sooner that he would hope._

- End Secret Diary Log


End file.
